hpinfofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Gryffindor
Gryffindor is one of the four Houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, founded by Godric Gryffindor. Its emblematic animal is the lion and its colours are scarlet and gold. Minerva McGonagall is the most recent Head of House. Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, also known as "Nearly Headless Nick" is the house ghost. The particular characteristics of students Sorted into Gryffindor are courage and chivalry, of which the lion is the symbol. Gryffindor corresponds roughly to the element of fire, which may partly be the reason for its colours. Common Room The Gryffindor Common Room is located in one of the castle's towers (Gryffindor Tower), the entrance to which is located on the seventh floor and is guarded by a painting of the Fat Lady, who is garbed in a pink dress. She permits entry only after being given the correct (regularly changing) password. Behind her is a large common room, with a fireplace, and two staircases leading up to the boys' and girls' dormitories. Reputation .]] Gryffindor emphasises the traits of courage as well as "daring, nerve and chivalry", and thus its members are generally regarded as brave, though sometimes to the point of recklessness. Notably, Gryffindor house contributed many members to Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix. According to Phineas Nigellus Black, members of other houses, particularly Slytherin, sometimes feel that Gryffindors engage in "pointless heroics". Another Slytherin, Severus Snape, considered many Gryffindors to be self-righteous and arrogant, with no regard for rules. However, this may be taken with a grain of salt, as Gryffindors and Slytherins have shared a fierce house rivalry since their founders, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, respectively, had a severe falling out over Slytherin's emphasis on blood purity. There might also be an element of jealousy; since the sorting of Harry Potter into Gryffindor, the house received a certain amount of publicity that they hadn't had before. Harry and his fellow Gryffindors tend to win in a lot of circumstances which, when viewed from a Slytherin's point of view, may be considered unfair. Examples of this include the last-minute points awarded by Headmaster Dumbledore at the end of term feast, which conveniently put Gryffindor ten points ahead of Slytherin in the 1991-1992 school year, and Harry being permitted by Professor McGonagall to have his own broomstick for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, even though first-years are not normally permitted their own broomstick. Even members of other houses might have felt that Gryffindor received favouritism, considering that many saw Harry being chosen as the fourth competitor in the Triwizard Tournament as stealing Hufflepuff student Cedric Diggory's thunder unfairly, and being an example of Gryffindors' attention-seeking behaviour. Overall, however, the houses of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tended to side with Gryffindor in its rivalry with Slytherin. This was particularly notable during the Second Wizarding War — the members of Dumbledore's Army were from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, but lacked any Slytherins, and during the Battle of Hogwarts, the Slytherin students left while many students from the other three houses remained behind to fight. List of Known Gryffindors and James Potter]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] , George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley]] Behind the scenes *Many members of the Gryffindor house seem to have a gift for Transfiguration. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were both Transfiguration professors while they were Heads of this house, there are four known Animagi from Gryffindor house (James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Minerva McGonagall), and Gryffindor Hermione Granger was noted to be very talented in Transfiguration from her first class. James Potter's wand was also noted to be good for Transfiguration. *Neville Longbottom was an exception to this 'rule', as Transfiguration was among his worst subjects (Herbology was his best subject). *In one of Severus Snape's memories, Dumbledore says that Snape is a very brave man, and that he thinks perhaps they sort too soon at Hogwarts, implying that under different circumstances, Snape might have been sorted into Gryffindor. Etymology *Gryffindor could possibly be derived from griffin, which is a creature in mythology with the body of a lion and the head of an eagle. *In French "d'or" means "of gold," one of the Gryffindor House colors. Notes and references See also *Gryffindor Quidditch Teams Kategorie:Gryffindor House Kategorie:Organisations